qubo_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Ion Kids is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, DreamWorks Animation, Splash Entertainment, Little Airplane Productions, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Ion Kids include ToddWorld, Gasp!, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Pet Alien, Almost Naked Animals, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Cyberchase, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media (shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments), including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Ion Kids has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Qubo Channel and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. In 2019, Qubo becomes Ion Kids. Current Programming The-adventures-of-napkin-man.png|'The Adventures Of Napkin Man' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The GO!' Boo.png|'Boo!' Bruno-and-the-banana-bunch.png|'Bruno & The Banana Bunch' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Clifford-the-big-red-dog.png|'Clifford The Big Red Dog' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Cupcake-and-dino-general-services.png|'Cupcake & Dino General Services' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Davincibles.png|'The Davincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dino-dan.png|'Dino Dan' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Dragon-tales.png|'Dragon Tales' The-epic-tales-of-captain-underpants.png|'The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' Gasp.png|'Gasp!' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing-Boing' Giver.png|'Giver' Go-jetters.png|'Go Jetters' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harvey-street-kids.png|'Harvey Street Kids' Hero-108.png|'Hero: 108' Its-a-big-big-world.png|'It's a Big Big World' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Kipper.png|'Kipper' Kirby-right-back-at-ya.png|'Kirby: Right Back At Ya!' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Making-stuff.png|'Making Stuff' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Ollie-the-boy-who-became-what-he-ate.png|'Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate' Paz.png|'Paz' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Rock-the-park.png|'Rock The Park' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Skunk-fu.png|'Skunk Fu!' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Storybots.png|'StoryBots' Sushi-pack.png|'Sushi Pack' Teenage-fairytale-dropouts.png|'Teenage Fairytale Dropouts' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Tutenstein.png|'Tutenstein' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Viva-pinata.png|'Viva Piñata' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Wishbone.png|'Wishbone' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Zoboomafoo.png|'Zoboomafoo' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Upcoming Programming A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Animalia.png|'Animalia' Betsys-kindergarten-adventures.png|'Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures' Birdz.png|'Birdz' Blasters-universe.png|'Blaster's Universe' Blazing-dragons.png|'Blazing Dragons' Bobbys-world.png|'Bobby's World' Boj.png|'Boj' Braceface.png|'Braceface' Brothers-flub.png|'The Brothers Flub' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' Bump-in-the-night.png|'Bump In The Night' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Code-lyoko.png|'Code Lyoko' Corduroy.png|'Corduroy Bear' Corniel-and-bernie.png|'Corniel & Bernie' Cramp-twins.png|'The Cramp Twins' Dennis-the-menace.png|'Dennis The Menace' Donkey-kong-country.png|'Donkey Kong Country' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Earth-to-luna.png|'Earth To Luna!' El-chavo.png|'El Chavo' Fat-dog-mendoza.png|'Fat Dog Mendoza' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Frankensteins-cat.png|'Frankenstein's Cat' Franklin.png|'Franklin' The-future-is-wild.png|'The Future Is Wild' The-garfield-show.png|'The Garfield Show' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Heathcliff.png|'Heathcliff' Henrys-world.png|'Henry's World' I-got-a-rocket.png|'I Got a Rocket!' Jelly-jamm.png|'Jelly Jamm' Jimmy-two-shoes.png|'Jimmy Two-Shoes' Johnny-test.png|'Johnny Test' Kaput-and-zosky.png|'Kaput & Zosky' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' The-little-lulu-show.png|'The Little Lulu Show' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Mama-mirabelle.png|'Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies' Martin-mystery.png|'Martin Mystery' Mixels.png|'Mixels' Mona-the-vampire.png|'Mona The Vampire' My-dad-the-rockstar.png|'My Dad The Rock Star' My-pet-monster.png|'My Pet Monster' Nanoboy.png|'The New Adventures Of Nanoboy' Noonbory-and-the-super-seven.png|'Noonbory & The Super 7' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates Adventures In Art' Redwall.png|'Redwall' Roboroach.png|'RoboRoach' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Ruby-gloom.png|'Ruby Gloom' Sam-and-max.png|'Sam & Max' Sarah-and-duck.png|'Sarah & Duck' Storm-hawks.png|'Storm Hawks' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Wayside.png|'Wayside' What-a-mess.png|'What-a-Mess' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Wish-kid.png|'Wish Kid' Yakkity-yak.png|'Yakkity Yak' Yvon-of-the-yukon.png|'Yvon Of The Yukon' Zekes-pad.png|'Zeke's Pad' Returning Programming Being-ian.png|'Being Ian' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Ollivers-adventures.png|'Olliver's Adventures' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Babar.png|'Babar' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Brum.png|'Brum' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class-of-the-titans.png|'Class Of The Titans' Crashbox.png|'Crashbox' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5 On The Case' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Amazinganimals.png|'Henry's Amazing Animals' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' Hey-duggee.png|'Hey Duggee' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'Larryboy Adventures' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairytale Detective' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' She-ra.png|'She-Ra Princess Of Power' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Category:Browse